A Step In The Right Direction
by someoneiswatching
Summary: Just a small one-shot on what I think would happen if Derek and Stiles got a puppy. Derek looked at him oddly when he walked in, and his eyes went straight for his jacket. "Stiles, what is that." His nose was already registering what his eyes couldn't. "Stiles, is that a dog." Takes place years later from the time present in the show, and later in their relationship.


Sterek one-shot.

This is a recent idea I had, and I just had to write it down.

Stiles was driving down the road, on the way to Derek's house to eat dinner, when he looked over at the side of the road and saw a small brown patch of fur in the ground. '_What, ground doesn't have fur-'_

"It's a puppy!" Stiles screamed, pulled over a few feet ahead, jumped out of the car, and jogged over towards the small animal.

He looked down, and saw the small pup, that looked almost like a new born, it didn't have its eyes open yet, and was so small. Stiles heart melted. "Awe you poor little guy, where's your home baby? Huh, where's your mama." He spoke to the puppy, and held it up to his face, also checking to make sure it was a boy, which it was.

Its fur was so soft, and he started to look around to see if there was a stray dog, or the rest of the puppies, but Stiles couldn't find anything. "Well, little guy, it looks like your coming home with me, cause' I'm not leaving your little cute butt out here in the cold." He smiled, and put the puppy in-between himself and his jacket so he could stay warm.

"Shit, I still need to get to Derek's." and then the thought hit him. '_Derek and a puppy, this is perfect! I could give Derek the puppy!'_ He just hoped Derek, would like the puppy idea as much as he did. "It's alright little guy, I'm going to get you a new home, and you're going to love this guy. He's a lot like you." Stiles said, petting the little puppy's head.

He pulled up in front of Derek's house, and sighed. "Alright little man, here goes nothing." He kept the little puppy inside his jacket and just held it against him, so he could keep it warm. Derek looked at him oddly when he walked in, and his eyes went straight for his jacket. "Stiles, what is that." His nose was already registering what his eyes couldn't. "Stiles, is that a dog." He stood, muscles tensing. "Sit down sour wolf." Stiles chuckled, and sat down next to him, and pulled the chocolate brown bundle from out of his jacket. "Look at him. Isn't he just adorable? I saw him on the side of the road about to freeze to death and-""And you thought I would take it." Derek scowled. "Stiles, I know you're just trying to me nice but, this isn't the best gift. A dog takes work, and responsibility, time and all kinds of other things that I don't have. I can't take care of a dog properly." Derek looked down at the puppy, so small and defenseless and then back up at Stiles. He had those eyes, looking right at him, and he knew he had to keep it.

"Oh alright, okay! I'll keep it." He leaned over and took the puppy from Stiles, bringing it up to his chest and smelling it, rubbing his head against it and getting his sent on it. "I thought he could be like" Stiles trailed off avoiding eye contact with Derek, "Like our little puppy." He looked up at Derek, blushing and watching as Derek was so gentle with the puppy. He smiled an _actual _smile and kissed the puppy's head. "Of course" Derek said, rubbing his nose under Stiles neck, and gently kissing him. "It can be our little pup." Stiles blushed more, and laid his head on Derek's chest. "Here, gimmie." Stiles said, and made a grabbing gesture towards the puppy. "Maybe, I want to hold it. It is my puppy." Derek looked at Stiles teasingly, and pulled to puppy closer to him. Stiles turned, and lay on top of Derek, so he was facing the two of them. He watched as the pup tried to bite onto Derek's nipple through his shirt, and they laughed. He watched how Derek's heart melted every time it yawned and blindly pawed its way around a top his chest. He thought about the sudden change in Derek, and how gentle he had become around the puppy. '_Is this some sort of werewolf thing? I mean, I've never seen him act like this and it's so sweet. I can't believe all it took was a little puppy to bring out all of this sweetness out of Derek.'_ He smiled as he watched him, and he was afraid to say anything, seeing how much fun Derek was having with the puppy but he had to ask, "What do you want to name him?" He asked, still smiling like a love struck goof ball. "Well, I don't want him to have just any dog name, I think he deserves a name that took thought." He looked at the puppy, and rubbed it's soft, brown fur. Then Derek looked up at Stiles, and back at the pup. "Marvin. Let's name him Marvin." He announced as sat up a bit more, forcing Stiles to move from his previous laying position. Derek moved cautiously, trying not to jostle the pup around too much. "I think that's perfect." Stiles said, smiling, and he thought more about how Derek was being. "Here, hold him really quick." He said, handing the puppy gently back to Stiles, and rushing up the stairs. He came back down, with a dog bed and a box. "We used to have a dog, and he died. We kept all of his stuff because we planned on getting a new one, but" he trailed off and Stiles knew that that was all that needed to be said. "So, you found that all afterwards and saved it?" Stiles asked, and Derek just nodded. "I figured I'd get a new dog, but I just forgot, and it was going to be hard to replace my old dog." He said, looking at the little puppy and setting the box, of what Stiles now knew were toys, next to the couch and sat back down with the bed in his lap. "I know it's a little too big" Derek started, "But you'll grow into it." He said as he set the pup inside the bed and then set it across from them, onto the floor. Stiles just watched as he took such great care, of a little puppy that a few minutes ago, he wanted nothing to do with. Stiles thoughts stared, and his thoughts started to wonder.

'_What if we had our own werewolf pup? Our own werebaby? What if we had a baby? Could Derek and I have a baby? Would he even want a baby? I mean, I sure did surprise him with this, but he's pretty okay about it. What if I had come over today, and told him I wanted a baby. Or that I was having a baby. That's impossible though, I mean I'm a guy. But Derek is a werewolf, and that seems pretty impossible. He's also the Alpha. Doesn't that mean he has to have pups? _

Stiles just decided to stop thinking, it kind of bothered him that all of these sudden thoughts had spurred from just a little puppy, but when he watched Derek with the puppy, he realized that he wanted kids, _Derek's_ kids. He looked at Derek, and his mouth opened, but his brain was flashing big red warning signs. He closed his fly trap, looked down at the floor and sighed. Derek turned to see the sad and disheartened look on his mates face. "Stiles, are you alright?" Derek came over to him and rubbed his back, and right as Stiles was about to lie, and say he was fine, he started to cry. Cry tears that he didn't even know he had. He felt dumb, he wasn't actually going to cry over this, but when he thought about it more, he realized how important having kids was to him. And he knew they would have to have this conversation sooner or later. "Derek" He paused, and Derek gave him his full attention. "Derek, I- I want-"He kept pausing, this anxious feeling building in his stomach and up his throat. "Derek I want kids." It all came out so fast and Stiles felt Derek shift on the couch. He felt the air in the room change, and he looked from the ground over to Marvin in his bed. "Just watching you with him, and you're so good and gentle, and Allison and Scott have kids, and I-" "Stiles. I understand. And I agree, I want kids too, but do you know how hard that's going to be? And children are so much more of a responsibility than a puppy." Stiles just nodded. "I'm not saying, we can't, but when the right time comes we'll know what we want." He said gently, and kissed Stiles cheek. "We can do whatever we want until then, and I think if you feel so strongly about having kids, then having a puppy is a good step in the right direction of our relationship." Stiles looked at Derek, and he whipped the tears out of his eyes. "Thank you Derek, for even having this conversation with me. I was so scared what you would say, and I didn't know what to do with these new feelings.""It just means that were taking new steps in our relationship. All those feelings are normal, and you should embrace them, and any time you want to tell me something, tell me. Don't be afraid. Nothing you do is going to change the way I feel about you Stiles." He just smiled and hugged Derek. "Now, here's something to think about. How much money are we going to spend on this puppy?" Derek said, raising an eye brow at Stiles. Stiles just thought about it, "A lot." He said back, and Derek looked at him, and took his hand. "Now think about a baby." And Stiles couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "We're definitely not ready for a baby." He said, and they both just smiled at their sleeping pup. And Derek just kissed Stiles check and said, "But still, it's one step in the right direction."


End file.
